Kotetsushin EVA
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Yeah this is a crossover between Evangelion and Jeeg. So enjoy as the summery is inside. Jeeg isnt available yet on the website so yeah problem finding this it will be.


Kotetsushin EVA!

ESKK: hey here's another crossover fic that crosses over Evangelion and Kotetsushin Jeeg which is a first if you ask me. No on to the legal and normal stuff

Summary: What if Shinji was picked up by another group with a different giant robot? What if Kyoko Zepplin Suhryu and Naoko Akagi weren't as dead as everyone thought? What If Asuka never became an EVA pilot? But instead the all joined the build team in researching and building the steel robot Jeeg.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/messages,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Demon Talking,"**

"_**Demon thinking,"**_

"SPECIAL ATTACKS,"

(Scene Change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Kotetsushin Jeeg so don't hurt my Lawyers.

*Insert Stormbringer by JAM project.

(Start)

Misato was driving through the city as she was trying to locate her boss's son. She was supposed to meet him at the train station an hour ago but she hasn't seen hide or hair of him that and she was late. She was driving like a maniac until she saw the Angel stomping around so she had to make a quick getaway.

She started driving keeping an eye out for the boy she was supposed to pick up. She just couldn't let this "Shinji Ikari," die even after all these years he's been missing. Misato was at the hill outside the city when she noticed the VTOLS leaving the area as though they were getting out of range. That was when it hit her like Second Impact.

"Crap there going to drop an N2 mine in a populated area!" the Major yelled getting her head down so she wouldn't get hurt.

When the N2 mine hit it made a shock wave that might of most likely killed Shinji Ikari if he was there which would most likely cost Misato her job. When Misato got out of her car she saw it was flipped over and she still had three more payments on it.

Misato then heard a sound of a motorcycle as she looked to her side and saw a big red motorcycle that was the size of a giant robots head coming right at her.

She did the only natural thing she could; she jumped out of the way as it stops where she was a few seconds prior.

"Hey you ok?" the young 14 years old rider asked.

"Uh yeah why aren't you evacuated?" Misato asked as she got out of the bushes.

"Well I was suppose to meet my father and saw he paid a train ticket for me but I decided to take my bike instead and it's a good thing I did," he explained as he took off his helmet to reveal the boy Misato was suppose to pick up.

Shinji Ikari was dressed a weird version of a biker suit that looked like something she seen on the news a few years back. (Kenji's Jeeg uniform from Kotetsushing Jeeg)

"Wait your alive!" the Major yelled in joy as she thanked God or whoever for saving her job.

"Uh ok your Misato right?" Shinji asked as he took out the picture.

"Yeah," she said eyeing Shinji's motorcycle.

"Ok then get on you could lead me to my father at NERV," Shinji said surprising Misato that he knew about NERV.

"Ok," Misato said as she took the back seat of Shinji's bike before the Duo drove off.

(Later at NERV)

Shinji was on a moving floor with Misato until the wind blew in from the door opening and the young boy got a good look at Misato's panties which got him a nose bleed. "I love this place," Shinji said as he showed why teenagers can be dangers.

"Oh I bet you would love to take advantage of me," Misato teased which got Shinji to have a smile on his face.

"Really," he asked as his nose was still bleeding.

"Nope sorry," Misato said causing Shinji to deflate.

It was then that the door opened to reveal a faux blond that looked familiar to him. "Wait Naoko-sensei," Shinji called surprising the blond and Misato.

"How… did…," Ritsuko asked in shock as Shinji was mentally kicking himself for his outburst.

"Sorry you looked like someone I met before," Shinji said quickly defusing the situation.

"Very well then," Ritsuko said quickly regaining her composure.

"So is he the one," Ritsuko asked as she talked to Misato.

"Yeap according to the Marduk institute he is the third child," Misato said as Shinji heard what they were talking about.

"Hey what's this third child shit you two are talking about!" the supposed third child yelled.

Ritsuko and Misato completely ignored his question as they kept talking. "Ok and will it activate?" the Major asked as she hoped it would activate.

"It is currently undergoing refrigeration in B type equipment, the chances of that are 00000000000000.9 we call it the 0.9 factor," the faux blond explained as they walked through the halls to an unknown destination.

"Wait so you're saying it won't," Misato said as she didn't get science.

"Don't misunderstand me it 0.9 like Oni the Japanese devil," Ritsuko explained as Shinji just ignored them and pretended to read the NERV handbook.

"So it's a bit too late to say that it won't work," Misato asked as Ritsuko didn't answer that.

They soon arrived in a dark room where there was no light at all.

"Ok I swear if either of you tries to scare me I'm going postal on both your asses," Shinji called as he heard his voice echo.

It was then that the light came on showing the face of a giant purple robot as the doctor was expecting him to freak out in surprised but Shinji just looked bored. It was like he already saw a giant robot before.

"This is the synthetic life form known as Evangelion built here in secret it is the last hope for mankind," Ritsuko said as Shinji just stared at it with a bored expression.

"Really I doubt it," Shinji said as Ritsuko was surprised. "Now father how about you come down here away from that bullet proof glass so I can punch you in the face," Shinji said as he looked up to the box over the EVA.

"It's been a while son," Gendo said as he had a cold stare directed torts Shinji.

"Unfortunately not long enough," Shinji said giving a glare that screamed righties' spirit. "So you have a use for me and decided to call me from wherever I was staying so I could fight that ugly thing stomping the city," Shinji asked glaring as Gendo nodded.

Shinji then took out his cell phone and started dialing a number. "Who are you calling at a time like this?" Misato asked as that was wasting time.

"Hey Asuka you and Mari at Tokyo-3 yet… you are thanks you brought the Jeeg Shooter… ok thanks I'm on my way now," Shinji said as he walked over to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Gendo asked in a cold tone wondering how he knew the second child who disappeared when her mother was supposed to be absorbed by Unit 02.

"To fight the angel where else," Shinji said as he took out his helmet that he's been carrying and put it on.

"But the EVA…" Ritsuko started but Shinji didn't let her finish.

"I got something better than an Evangelion," Shinji said as he exited.

(Later outside the City)

Three jets came, flying in firing at the angel which managed to regenerate. These jets looked completely different from the UN new state of the art jets as these ones had rings on the back of them as well as a set different color paint jobs.

These Jets were doing some damage to the angel but it was more like they were distracting it as a fourth Jet came out as it was carrying some kind of container whit three holes.

(In the Jeeg Shooter)

A girl in a pilot uniform was driving the shooter as she had blue tinted glasses. She had a smirk before she looked back to her passenger, who was a girl in pilot dress with metal plates on it as she was also giving a smirk to the angel who didn't know what it was in for. "Hey Asuka how long do you thing Shinji will take to get Jeeg here?" the girl with glasses said as she turned back to face where she was flying.

"I'd give Shinji just about now," Asuka said as On top of the outskirts of Tokyo-3 was the young Ikari on a motorcycle.

(With Shinji)

"Asuka Mari let's do it like we practiced with Naoko-sensei and Kyoko-san," Shinji called through the communications.

(With Asuka and Mari)

"Hai," both said as they started flying into position.

(In NERV Central Dogma)

Misato was watching on the screen as she didn't know what Shinji and his friends were doing.

(With Shinji)

Shinji drove off the highest edge he could get to as he was smirking like it wasn't anything and the main show was about to begin.

(In Central Dogma)

"What the hell he's gonna get killed," Misato said as she knew no one would make it.

Gendo saw this didn't abide by his scenario as Shinji was supposed to be meek and easily controllable.

(With Shinji)

Shinji let go of the handles and clenched his fists before he punched them. When his knuckles met energy went flying around him. "BUILD UP!" he yelled as the controls on his bike change. A Red metal glass like cover slid over him as the bike started to transform. The front two wheels split in two as the back wheel went side was before folding up. The front two wheels folded downward as the two fins on the back of the bike folded outs. Then the front of the bike slit up revealing yellow robot eyes as the bike finished converting into a robots head before the neck came out.

(With Asuka and Mari in the Jeeg shooter)

"Asuka now," Mari said as the freckled faced brown haired got into position.

"JEEG PARTS SHOOT!" the German girl yelled as she pushed forward on a leaver real hard.

Meanwhile the containers of the Jeeg shooter connecters were connecting to the system as lights and everything else came to life in the shooter. Then a full set of giant robot body parts came, flying out of the three holes on in the Shooter.

First the Chest came in as it open like a set of ribs before it closed in on itself turning into a torso. Then the three round parts one with a hole in it for some kind of cannon started coming in the two without the hole spun around the prior before the odd ball out of its parts attached to the bottom of the ribs before the other two became shoulders. The Green legs started attaching to a blue crotch area before the entire set of legs attached to the torso becoming more like a body. Soon the arms came in as they attached to the shoulders and after the hands showed they worked all was left for the head.

(In Central Dogma)

"There forming a robot," Ritsuko said amazed at such advanced form of transportation for this robot.

"It's amazing," Misato said as she couldn't believe it.

Gendo was gripping his knuckles in anger as said knuckles where turning white. Kouzu was smirking as he saw Kyoko and Naoko had finally made a comeback.

(Back in the battle field)

The head that Shinji had formed prior had finally attached as the eyes shined showing it was active. The Robot then punched its knuckles together as it was striking a battle/entrance pose.

"KOTETSU JEEEEEEG!" the young robot Pilot yelled as green thunder seemed to appear out of nowhere.

(In Central Dogma)

"Kotetsu Jeeg?" the bridge bunny Maya asked as Makoto and Hyuuga were cheering for the super robot.

"I heard of that machine," Gendo said quietly barely above a whisper.

(In the Battle field)

Jeeg was staring down the angel as Shinji all exited after his first build up before battle. "Alright I'll handle things from here," Shinji said as he took hold of the control yokes of Jeeg.

Shinji made Jeeg run at the third angel as spikes came out of the palm of the left hand. Jeeg first punched with the right hand knocking the angel down as a thrust appeared at the back of the hand as it was raised. "Now take this HELL SLAP!" he yelled as the left hand was propelled downward causing the spikes to injure the angel.

"Is that all it has," Shinji taunted as he knew he was winning.

Then the Angel got back up and grabbed Jeegs left arm before it started to squeeze it to try and break it.

"Oh so you do have fight in you…" Shinji said as he made Jeeg point it right arm at the angels' core in a fist. "How about you take a loud off of this DYNAMITE PUNCH!" he yelled as the arm up the elbow was rocketed torts the angels' core knocking it away from Jeeg.

In the cockpit that was Jeegs head Shinji was cracking his knuckles as he was ready for more of this fight. The angel was getting back up as Jeegs arm returned to it.

Jeeg ran at the Angel with an, intent to beat it to death as he bashed into it and was fighting the angel to try and kill it for good. The angel then charged its beam to try and get Jeeg away from it but Shinji seeing this quickly made Jeeg jumped off the angel with a back flip as all the beam his was sky. "JEEG BEAM!" the young pilot called out as a laser beam was fired from Jeegs eyes. The beam went upward from the streets as it cut the angels arms off. It was then that Shinji saw a little girl in one of the buildings as he saw it was going to fall apart.

"Asuka, Mari we have a problem civilian in the cross fire," as Shinji went to keep the building off the little girl.

(In the Big Shooter)

"We're on our way," Mari said as she drove the shooter to the area where the little girl was to pick her up.

(With Shinji)

"Got it," Shinji said as he saw the Big Shooter land next to the little girl.

Asuka got out of the Big Shooter picked her up and ran back to the shooter before getting in and taking off.

"Alright where were we," Shinji said a she made Jeeg ran to the angel but the monster was ready as it wrapped itself around Jeegs head with the core in its face. The core then shined before the Angel exploded trying to take Jeeg with it.

(In the Big Shooter)

Asuka saw in shock that Jeeg was at the epicenter on the angel's self destruct.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Come on don't be dead now," Misato said as she watched the screen.

"The Magi detects movement in the ground zero," Maya said as a familiar shape was walking out of the smoke.

(In the Big Shooter)

Asuka watched as Jeeg came out of the smoke as she let out the breath she was holding. "Damn Baka I'm going to kill him for making me worry like that," Asuka said as she was going to give her childhood friend an earful.

(In Jeeg)

Shinji was smirking as he knew Jeeg could survive that. "Now here's a word of warning to everyone never mess with Kotestu Jeeg and the Build Angels team," Shinji said as Jeeg was walking out of the smoke.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Commander the Magi detects something entering old Tokyo," Makoto said as it was pulled up on screen.

It looked like some kind of Base was building itself into what was left of old Tokyo. On the front of it was the shape of Jeegs head but with Angel wings behind it.

"Sir we are receiving a message from the unknown base," Hyuuga called as the base he put it through.

Then a woman with brown hair that showed a striking resemblance to Ritsuko showed up on screen "Hello Gendo it's been awhile," the woman said as Gendo though she killed herself years ago taking the original Rei with her.

"Mother," Ritsuko said in shock.

"Hello Ritsuko I would like to play catch up later but for now I have business to attend to being one of the leading scientists in the Jeeg project and the new Magi that I built," Naoko said as she smiled at her daughter and glared at Gendo.

"Now Gendo the Build Angels would like to help NERV with your angel problem and we already set up a meeting with the UN to be approved as a government funded organization but after this battle let's just say we will be pretty good neighbors," Naoko said before a picture of a woman who resembled her but made of data appeared on screen with Magi under her name.

"Dr. Akagi we must hurry and prepare for the UN meeting as well as repair Jeeg from today's battle no doubt Shinji-Kun has gotten a lot of dents in it.

"Understood Cortana now I will see you later Gendo and Ritsuko bye for now," she said before the screen went black going back to what it was before.

"Wow this is just getting weird," Misato said as Ritsuko was in shock that her mother faked her death.

"_Let's hope now we have the power to stop SEELE,"_ the sub commander thought as he prayed Jeeg was there saving grace.

(TBC)

*insert Fly Me to the Moon

ESKK: yes this was a reply to a request from a friend of mine and I hope he would like it. And I would like to say thank you in advance to anyone of review this story now good bye for now till next chapter.


End file.
